


To Hell With It

by KillLaKillMe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is the new kid, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Yang is a stupid sexy idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillLaKillMe/pseuds/KillLaKillMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her first day at Beacon, Blake runs into Yang in a...very compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hell With It

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a bumbleby AU where Blake is the new kid who's running late and finds Yang with her hand caught in the vending machine. I think this might be my best RWBY fic yet.

The crumbled schedule in Blake's hand crinkled even more as she burst through the doors of her new high school Beacon High. Surprisingly, it wasn't a hard school to navigate, though that wasn't to say she was good with directions.

Hopping from one foot to the other, she checked her watch. 8:45. She was already late for her first class by a whole fifteen minutes.  That wasn't a good first impression, she was sure of it. Glancing at the schedule in her hand again, she made sure that yes, English was her first class, and yes, it was on the second floor, room 215.

She skirted around a corner and ran down the hallway only to stop in her tracks when she heard grunting and banging coming for where she had just passed. Backtracking around the corner, she saw a row of vending machines filled with various snacks. But what confused her was the sight of a young blonde girl about her age on the floor grunting and swearing as she tried fruitlessly to get her arm, (And whatever it was she wanted, Blake guessed,) out of one said machines.

Blake looked at her watch. She was now a whopping twenty minutes late. Sighing, she walked over to the girl and bent down to her level. “You do know you’re supposed to pay first, right?” She teased.

The girl turned to her angrily with some snappy retort on the edge of her tongue that was lost when they made eye contact. Blake was taken aback by just how good looking she was. Her eyes were a bright lilac that was full of life and mischief. She smirked. “Of course I know that, kitten. What, you think I’m some type of delinquent or somethin’?” She responded.

Blake blushed at the nickname. “W-Well, I mean, why else are you on the floor of an empty hallway with your hand caught in the machine?” She asked, trying to cover up her shyness. She gestured towards her watch. “Class started twenty two minutes ago.”

“I’m aware, babe.” The mysterious blonde told her with a short nod. “I had came out here to get me a snack after class started. I wanted a candy bar and tried to get it from this machine cause the other ones were all out and forgot that this was the piece of shit one that stopped working last year.” She kicked at the machine for emphasis.

“So you stuck your hand in it.” Blake concluded, holding back a giggle. “Don’t you know they have those anti-handguard things to keep people from sticking their hand in there?”

The blonde snorted. “Well I do now.” She tried to tug her arm out again and huffed as long strands of her hair got into her face. Blake had to admit it was pretty cute. Suddenly, something seemed to register in the other girl’s mind. “I haven’t seen you ‘round here before. You new?”

Blake nodded. “Yeah, I just moved to Vale from the outskirts,” She explained, twiddling with her thumbs. “Today’s my first day, actually.”

“Well then, welcome to BHS.” The blonde said warmly. “The name’s Yang Xiao Long. Sorry we had to meet in such uh, awkward circumstances.” A slight blush crept onto her features.

“Blake Belladonna. And, don’t worry about it. We’ve all had really bad days.” The black haired girl assured her. “Now I think I know of a way to get you out of here...” She mused, putting her messenger bag and schedule on the floor. “Instead of trying to force your hand out, maybe you should just relax and kind of slowly slip it out. That way the anti-handguard wont lock you in.”

Yang took a deep breath before relaxing her arm. She started to feel her hand come out, only for it to be locked back in when she tried to take it out quickly altogether. “God fucking dammit.” she grumbled. She began furiously pulling her hand out again which left red angry marks on her arm as the anti-handguard caught her arm again and again.

The raven haired girl next to her rolled her eyes. “Patience is a virtue,Yang.” Blake tsked with an amused smile as she wrapped her arms around the girl so as to help her pull. “Just relax and it’ll come out on it’s own.”

“Virtue, smirtue! Just help me get out of this thing!” Yang grunted. She didn’t even want the stupid candy bar anymore she just wanted to get back to class before someone saw her like this. Deciding she had no choice but to relax her arm completely, she did just that, and it popped out with so much momentum that the girls flew back into the middle of the empty hallway, landing on top of each other; Blake on the floor with Yang grinning over her.

“Looks like your plan actually worked, kitten.” Yang breathed with a cheeky grin, her intoxicating smell of vanilla making Blake go dizzy. Now that she wasn’t pinned inside the machine, Blake was able to get a better look at her. She was strong and built like an athlete. She could tell through her burgundy Beacon High hoodie that the girl worked out a lot and could feel her rock hard abs pressing against her stomach, making her heart race.

“Uh, yeah. I knew it would.” She responded just as breathless, looking up at her. She hadn’t noticed it, but Yang had pinned her arms above her head. She wasn’t sure how long they had been in this position, but what she was sure of is that she didn’t want to leave it any time soon. Yang’s touch on her skin was electric, and she had to gulp to hold back the groans that were trying to set forth.

Yang chuckled at the reaction she was getting, making a shiver of anticipation run down Blake’s back. She leaned in close to her ear and whispered, “You know, I could show you to your class, as a reward for saving me,” Her breath was hot against Blake’s ear making her whimper. Yang smirked devilishly. “Or would you prefer to get to know _me_ better?” She teased, nipping at the other girl’s lobe.

Blake was about to protest, to say that they should both get to class, especially since it was her first day, but thought to hell with it as she crashed her lips against Yang’s. She didn’t like English anyway.


End file.
